


Hot Afternoon

by Morvollo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Topping from the Bottom, school sex, some fluff at the end cause asdfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo
Summary: Felix and Sylvain fuck around in an empty classroom.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 48





	Hot Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> it's just porn here, horny people only  
> enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd! :3

Gripping Felix by the back of his knees to rest his legs comfortably over his shoulders, Sylvain ducks his head between those toned thighs and gets to work—licking Felix’s already leaking cock and caressing the hard shaft with the pad of his tongue. He hears Felix groan in satisfaction above him, and makes it his mission to draw out as many of those lovely sounds from this boy as he can. 

He brings a hand up and teases Felix’s asshole with his thumb at the same time, working in circular motions around the puckered rim. At this, Felix buries his fingers in Sylvain’s hair and holds a tight grip, leaning his head back and letting out those soft, pleasured moans that Sylvain so craves.

Felix closes his eyes and bites his lip, feeling every sensation magnified tenfold in intensity thanks to the midday heat, Sylvain’s hot mouth working him up with every little suck, every caress, the wet back and forth of Sylvain’s tongue on his balls. 

“Suck on the head.”

Sylvain is good at following orders, Felix has come to know, as the redhead wastes no time capturing the sensitive crown between his lips, applying pressure on the slit then sucking lightly. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Felix breathes, gyrating his hips against Sylvain’s face to match his rhythm and humming, very much pleased. 

The push and pull of how they play with each other’s bodies has become second nature to the both of them by now. The amount of times they’ve come together to explore and uncover what makes the other tick, pushing all their buttons just right, is impossible to count at this point. Seeking each other out at any opportunity, playing their little game that always ends in them coming out of it very _very_ satisfied.

Though, Felix won’t deny that the dynamic of their little _trysts_ is a bit... unconventional. In an annoying way, at least to Felix. He still has to wonder if the way he continues to dodge Sylvain’s need for non-sexual affection in the moments between each earth-shattering orgasm was as unfeeling as he claims it to be. ‘We just fuck,’ he’ll say, to which Ingrid will raise an unamused brow. ‘Sure,’ she’ll hum, and Felix always storms off before he can think too much about it. 

And he _doesn’t_ want to think about it. There’s no _need_ to. They meet up, they hook up, and that’s it. Both satisfied. 

Although, some might also argue it’s mostly Felix that benefits from each time they sneak away for a quick fuck. Because while he was by no means a selfish lover either— _no, definitely fucking not_ , Felix holds up his end of the bargain of their little give and take, thanks—Felix also can’t deny Sylvain when the man seems to get as much satisfaction giving as Felix does taking. 

And give he does, as by now he’s no doubt already memorized every contour of Felix’s body with how much he lavishes him, worshipping Felix and making sure he’s left an incredibly well-sated mess by the time he’s through.

 _‘A real pleaser,’_ and Felix can’t help but admire that.

Still, it would be _incredibly_ insulting to even suggest that Felix doesn’t have the ability and skill to make a man break down and cry from overwhelming pleasure as well. The amount of times Felix has had to hiss at Sylvain to _‘keep fucking quiet!’_ while abusing his prostate is proof enough of that. 

Lifting a hand to squeeze at his chest over his uniform, he scrunches his brows together in frustration. _‘Not enough,’_ he clicks his tongue, annoyed.

With a huff, Felix untucks his button-down, lifting the offending article of clothing over his head and haphazardly throwing it underneath the desk he’s currently situated upon, the same place Sylvain had thrown his panties after he’d ripped it off him. 

A bead of sweat travels along his collarbone, and Felix throws off his undershirt to join the rest of his clothes, letting that sweat slide down the valley between his now exposed pectorals. The light breeze drafting in from the open window feels amazing on his skin, goosebumps rising all over his body as he moans in appreciation at the subtle but no less delicious bit of stimulation, and at finally being freed from the confines of his clothes.

Well, _almost_. 

Only his skirt remains now, messily bunched up at his hips.

 _I’ll just keep it on, it’s hotter like this_ , Felix decides, feeling a mischievous sense of smugness at the way keeping that piece of his uniform on reminds him exactly of where they are; the riskiness of it all adding another layer of thrill to what they’re doing. _Sylvain’s into it, anyway._

“Mmm,” Felix pinches a nipple between his fingers as the other hand runs itself along the soft flesh of his stomach. Whining, Felix feels Sylvain pull back suddenly, peeking back down at him with squinted eyes, missing the feeling of that wet mouth on his cock. Though, that whine quickly turns into a hiss as Sylvain then dips his head lower, tongue extended to now lick at his ass.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Felix hisses and goes back to playing with his nipples with much added fervor, worrying at his bottom lip as he further abuses the sensitive nubs, rolling and pulling and pinching so hard it takes everything within him not to scream. In the classroom they’ve hidden away in, Felix knows they’re secluded enough in this mostly deserted part of the building that he can get away with moaning out loud as he has been. But perhaps screaming his definitely-not-boyfriend fuckbuddy’s name was pushing it. 

Sylvain definitely doesn’t make things easy, however. As skilled as his tongue is, his fingers are just as deft and those long digits of his have now started to tease at Felix’s spit-slicked hole, gliding so easily beside his tongue, running over every wrinkle on the rim, his thumb teasingly rubbing his perineum every so often. 

“Fuck, Sylvain, I’m close— _I’m close,_ ” Felix gasps, hands finding purchase on the sides of the desk as his limbs shake and his thighs on either side of Sylvain’s head tremble, threatening to draw together and trap his head in between.

Sylvain stays completely focused on working Felix’s ass open with his tongue, humming and letting the delicious vibrations from that add to all of the things that make Felix’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Sylvain hears Felix sob, and they both know he’s moments away from breaking.

Pulling back for just a moment, he admires Felix’s asshole completely drenched in his spit—a sight so lewd Sylvain feels his cock throb in pain, having gone untouched this entire time. Without any preamble, Sylvain thrusts his fingers in Felix’s ass beside his tongue, fingerfucking him quickly and mercilessly, without rhythm and coaxing Felix’s climax out of him. 

He feels Felix clench around him, continuing to pump his fingers in and out his ass and fucking Felix through his orgasm. Felix stifles his cries behind his hand—at least, he tries to, but finds that he really doesn’t care anymore if anyone hears them. The only thing going through his mind at the moment is how Sylvain has started to nip at the inside of his thighs, no doubt leaving bruises along with the gentle kisses.

Sylvain pulls his fingers out finally, mouth travelling back up to his abused hole to kitten lick around the rim, and takes hold of Felix’s oversensitive cock and gives a couple slow pumps, milking out more spurts of thick cum onto his stomach. Felix thinks he might have gone ahead and actually screamed at that but really only a hoarse cry of Sylvain’s name leaves his lips, barely even audible.

When he comes to, he can hear Sylvain panting and huffing below him, peeks down and sees how Sylvain’s arm is moving in fast motions as he jerks himself off. With a cry of his own, Sylvain comes and collapses his head onto Felix’s left thigh, breath coming out in hot puffs that tickle Felix’s skin. 

“You better have come on the floor and not on my clothes, slut.”

Sylvain doesn’t respond for a second, and Felix refocuses his attention on his cum already starting to dry on his stomach and he grimaces. Then he feels Sylvain start to shake below him, recognizing the soft timber as Sylvain’s chuckle turns into a soft laugh. Felix laughs as well, because nothing’s funny and _everything’s_ funny at the same time.

Sylvain finally lifts his head and he bites his lip, turns his gaze to Felix’s cum-coated stomach, raising a brow at him and Felix clicks his tongue in return. 

The first wet lick on Felix’s navel is hot, and Felix hums in contentment as he brings a hand to Sylvain’s head, patting and running his fingers through the red locks as Sylvain cleans him up. After he’s done with Felix’s stomach, he gives a kiss to Felix’s still sensitive cock and sets about licking up any lingering cum on there as well. Felix sighs.

Then suddenly, muffled by the closed room door, they hear the faint sound of footsteps echoing down the outside corridor, getting louder by the second. Felix and Sylvain share a look before they both jump up and scramble to get dressed.

“This was fun. I mean it’s always fun. You know, wish we could meet up more, actually, since summer break’s just around th—”

“Hurry up and get yourself sorted out, Sylvain, before someone comes and finds us.”

“Felix,” when Sylvain looks up at him through his eyelashes, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, his eyes look embarrassed but hopeful. “Kiss me?”

Felix delivers a half-hearted punch to Sylvain’s side, and uses Sylvain’s bending over in pain to his advantage. He grips Sylvain’s shirt by the collar and smashes their lips together.

The kiss is rough, but Sylvain’s lips are soft. A tongue peeks out to tease at Felix’s lips and he relents. Felix can taste himself on Sylvain, and he feels like he should be grossed out but instead he just feels that heat start to return to the pit of his stomach. And that’s when he pulls back.

“Later.”

He pointedly ignores the smitten, lopsided-grin Sylvain sends his way as he walks out the door, the redhead still staring after him. 

Giving a curt nod to Professor Byleth as he passes by them when he steps out into the corridor, he tries to ignore the smile that’s worked its way onto his own lips as well.

**Author's Note:**

> why is felix in a skirt and panties? because i do what i want and so does he! and sylvain would definitely be into him wearing a schoolgirl uniform so everyone wins
> 
> twitter: i'd love to talk!!  
> [@morvollo](https://twitter.com/morvollo/status/1304884126642659328?s=20) | main/writing
> 
> any comments/support is VERY appreciated >.<


End file.
